The invention relates to novel halogenopyrimidines, to two processes for their preparation and to their use as pesticides.
Certain pyrimidines with a similar substitution pattern and their fungicidal action are already known (GB-A 2253624). However, the activity of these prior art compounds, in particular at low application rates and concentrations, is not entirely satisfactory in all areas of use.
This invention, accordingly, provides the novel halogenopyrimidines of the general formula (I) 
in which
Z represents respectively optionally substituted cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl,
R represents hydrogen or alkyl,
Q represents oxygen or sulphur and
X represents halogen,
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are identical or different and, independently of one another, each represents hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, respectively optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl.
In the definitions, the saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chains, such as alkyl, alkanediyl, alkenyl or alkinyl, are in each case straight-chain or branched, including in combinations with hetero atoms, such as, for example, in alkoxy, alkylthio or alkylamino.
Aryl represents aromatic mono- or polycyclic hydrocarbon rings, such as, for example, phenyl, naphthyl, anthranyl, phenanthryl, preferably phenyl or naphthyl, in particular phenyl.
Heterocyclyl represents saturated or unsaturated, and aromatic, ring-shaped compounds in which at least one ring member is a hetero atom, i.e. an atom other than carbon. If the ring contains more than one betero atom, these may be identical or different. Preferred hetero atoms are oxygen, nitrogen or sulphur. Optionally, the ring-shaped compounds may form a polycyclic ring system together with other carbocyclic or heterocyclic fused or bridged rings. Preference is given to mono- or bicyclic ring systems, in particular to mono- or bicyclic aromatic ring systems.
Cycloalkyl represents saturated carbocyclic compounds in the form of a ring which may form a polycyclic ring system together with other carbocyclic fused or bridged rings.
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel halogenopyrimidines of the general formula (I) are obtained when
a) 2-(2-hydroxy-phenyl)-2-methoxyimino-acetamides of the formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which
R, L1, L2, L4 and L4 are each as defined above are reacted with a substituted halogenopyrimidine of the general formula (III) 
xe2x80x83in which
Z, Q and X are each as defined above and
Y1 represents halogen,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst, or
b) phenoxypyrimidines of the general formula (IV) 
in which
R, X, L1, L2, L3 and L4 are each as defined above and
Y2 represents halogen
are reacted with a ring compound of the general formula (V)
Zxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
in which
Z and Q are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst.
Finally, it has been found that the novel halogenopyrimidines of the general formula (I) have very strong fungicidal activity.
The compounds according to the invention may be present as mixtures of various possible isomeric forms, in particular of stereoisomers such as, for example, E- and Z-isomers. Both the E- and the Z-isomers and any mixtures of these isomers are claimed.
The invention preferably provides compounds of the formula (I) in which
Z represents cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms which is in each case optionally mono- to disubstituted by halogen, alkyl or hydroxyl; represents heterocyclyl having 3 to 7 ring members which is optionally substituted by alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or represents phenyl or naphthyl, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents, the possible substituents preferably being selected from the list below: halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl;
respectively straight-chain or branched alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, oxoalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, dialkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 8 carbon atoms;
respectively straight-chain or branched alkenyl or alkenyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
respectively straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkylthio, halogenoalkylsulphinyl or halogenoalkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms;
respectively straight-chain or branched halogenoalkenyl or halogenoalkenyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 11 identical or different halogen atoms;
respectively straight-chain or branched alkylamino, dialkylamino,
alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, arylalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkenylcarbonyl or alkinylcarbonyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the respective hydrocarbon chains;
cycloalkyl or cycloalkyloxy having in each case 3 to 6 carbon atoms;
alkylene having 3 or 4 carbon atoms, oxyalkylene having 2 or 3 carbon atoms or dioxyalkylene having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, each of which is doubly attached and in each case optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, oxo, methyl, trifluoromethyl and ethyl;
or a grouping 
in which
A1 represents hydrogen, hydroxyl or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or cycloalkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms and
A2 represents hydroxyl, amino, methyl amino, phenyl, benzyl or represents respectively optionally cyano-, hydroxyl-, alkoxy-, alkylthio-, alkylarnino-, dialkylamino- or phenyl-substituted alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or represents alkenyloxy or alkinyloxy having in each case 2 to 4 carbon atoms,
and phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzoyl, benzoylethenyl, cinnamoyl, heterocyclyl or phenylalkyl, phenylalkyloxy, phenylalkylthio or heterocyclylalkyl having in each case 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the respective alkyl moieties, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted in the ring moiety by halogen and/or straight-chain or branched alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R represents hydrogen or methyl,
Q represents oxygen or sulphur and
X represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine,
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are identical or different and, independently of one another, each represents hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, or represent alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and being in each case optionally substituted by 1 to 5 halogen atoms.
The invention in particular provides compounds of the formula (I) in which
Z represents cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl or hydroxyl; represents optionally methyl- or ethyl-substituted thienyl, pyridyl or furyl; or represents phenyl or naphthyl, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents, the possible substituents preferably being selected from the list below: fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl,
methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, neo-pentyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-(2-methylbutyl), 1-, 2-, 3-hexyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-(2-methylpentyl), 1-, 2-, 3-, methylpentyl), 2-ethylbutyl, 1-, 3-, 4-(2,2-dimethylbutyl), 1-, 2-(2,3-dimethylbutyl), hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, 3-oxobutyl, methoxymethyl, dimethoxymethyl,
methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy,
methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl,
vinyl, allyl, 2-methylallyl, propen-1-yl, crotonyl, propargyl, vinyloxy, allyloxy, 2-methylallyloxy, propen-1-yloxy, crotonyloxy, propargyloxy,
trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl,
difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl,
methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino,
acetyl, propionyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyloxy, diethylaminocarbonyloxy, benzylaminocarbonyl, acryloyl, propioloyl,
cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl,
propanediyl, ethyleneoxy, methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, each of which is doubly attached and in each case optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, oxo, methyl and trifluoromethyl,
or a grouping 
where
A1 represents hydrogen, methyl or hydroxyl and
A2 represents hydroxyl, methoxy, ethoxy, amino, methylamino, phenyl, benzyl or hydroxyethyl, and
phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzoyl, benzoylethenyl, cinnamoyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, phenylpropyl, benzyloxy, benzylthio, 5,6-dihydro-1,4,2-dioxazin-3-ylmethyl, triazolylmetbyl, benzoxazol-2-ylmethyl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, benzimidazol-2-yl, dioxol-2-yl, oxadiazolyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted in the ring moiety by halogen and/or straight-chain or branched alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R represents hydrogen or methyl,
Q represents oxygen or sulphur and
X represents fluorine or chlorine and
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are identical or different and, independently of one another, each represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl.
In a very particularly preferred group of compounds, Z represents optionally substituted phenyl.
In a further very particularly preferred group of compounds
L1 and L3 independently of one another each represent methyl and in particular hydrogen and
L2 and L4 each represent hydrogen.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) in which X represents fluorine.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and correspondingly to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation.
The specific definitions given for these radicals in the respective combinations or preferred combinations of radicals can be replaced by any radical definitions of other preferred ranges, independently of the combination given in each case.
These radical definitions can be combined with one another as desired, thus including combinations between the ranges of preferred compounds indicated.
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the 2-(2-hydroxy-phenyl)-2-methoxyimino-acetamides required as starting materials for carrying out the process a) according to the invention. In this formula (II), R, L1, L2, L3 and L4 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been indicated above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as preferred or particularly preferred for R, L1, L2, L3 and L4.
The starting materials of the formula (II) are known and can be prepared by known processes (cf. for example WO-A 9524396).
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the halogenopyrimidines further required as starting materials for carrying out the process a) according to the invention. In this formula (III), Z, Q and X each preferably or in particular have those meanings already indicated above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as preferred or particularly preferred for Z, Q and X. Y1 represents halogen, preferably fluorine or chlorine.
The starting materials of the formula (III) are known and/or can be prepared by known methods (cf. for example DE-A 4340181; Chern. Ber., 90 less than 1957 greater than 942, 951).
The formula (IV) provides a general definition of the phenoxypyrimidines required as starting materials for carrying out the process b) according to the invention. In this formula (IV), R, X, L1, L2, L3 and L4 each preferably or in particular have those meanings already indicated above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as preferred or particularly preferred for R, X, L1, L2, L3 and L4. Y2 represents halogen, preferably fluorine or chlorine.
The starting materials of the formula (IV) are novel and also form part of the subject matter of the present application.
The phenoxypyrimidines of the general formula (IV) are obtained (process b-1) when 2-(2-hydroxy-phenyl)-2-methoxyimino-acetamides of the formula (II) are reacted with a trihalogenopyrimidine of the general formula (VI) 
in which
X, Y1 and Y2 are identical or different and each represent halogen,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst.
The hydroxy compounds of the formula (II) required as starting materials for carrying out the process b-1) according to the invention have already been described in connection with the description of the process a) according to the invention.
The formula (VI) provides a general definition of the trihalogenopyrimidines further required as starting materials for carrying out the process b-1) according to the invention. In this formula (VI), X, Y1 and Y2 each represent halogen, preferably fluorine or chlorine.
The trihalogenopyrimidines are known and/or can be prepared by known methods (cf for example Chesterfield et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1955; 3478, 3480).
The formula (V) provides a general definition of the ring compounds further required as starting materials for carrying out the process b) according to the invention. In this formula (V), Z and Q each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been indicated above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as preferred or particularly preferred for Z and Q.
The ring compounds of the formula (V) are known chemicals for synthesis, or they can be prepared by simple methods.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the processes a), b) and b-1) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. These include preferably ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexarnethylphosphoric triamide; sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; or sulphones, such as sulpholane.
If appropriate, the processes a), b) and b-1) according to the invention are carried out in the presence of a suitable acid acceptor. Suitable acid acceptors are all customary inorganic or organic bases. These include preferably alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, alkoxides, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate or sodium bicarbonate.
Suitable catalysts for the processes a), b) and b-1) according to the invention are all copper(I) salts, such as, for example, copper(I) chloride, copper(I) bromide or copper(I) iodide.
The reaction temperatures used when carrying out the processes a), b) and b-1) according to the invention can be varied within a relatively wide range. Generally, the processes are carried out at temperatures of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures of from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
In the practice of process a) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I), generally 0.5 to 15 mol, preferably 0.8 to 8 mol, of the substituted halogenopyrimidine of the formula (III) are employed per mole of the 2-(2-hydroxy-phenyl)-2-methoxyimino-acetamide of the formula (II).
In the practice of the process b) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I), generally 0.5 to 15 mol, preferably 0.8 to 8 mol, of a ring compound of the general formula (V) are employed per mole of the phenoxypyrimidine of the formula (IV).
In the practice of the process b-1) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (IV), generally 1 to 15 mol, preferably 2 to 8 mol, of a trihalogenopyrimidine of the general formula (VI) are used per mole of the 2-(2-hydroxy-phenyl)-2-methoxyimino-acetamide of the formula (II).
All processes according to the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to operate under elevated or reduced pressurexe2x80x94in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
The reaction, the work-up and the isolation of the reaction products is carried out by conventional methods (cf. also the preparation examples).
The compounds according to the invention have a potent microbicidal activity and can be employed for controlling undesirable microorganisms, such as fungi and bacteria, in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
Fungicides are employed in crop protection for controlling Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes and Deuteromycetes.
Bactericides are employed in crop protection for controlling. Pseudomonadaceae, Rhizobiaceae, Enterobacteriaceae, Corynebacteriaceae and Streptomycetaceae.
Some pathogens causing fungal and bacterial diseases which come under the generic names listed above are mentioned as examples, but not by way of limitation:
Xanthomonas species, such as, for example, Xanthomonas campestris pv. oryzae;
Pseudomonas species, such as, for example, Pseudomonas syringae pv. lachrymans;
Erwinia species, such as, for example, Erwinia amylovora; 
Pythium species, such as, for example, Pythium ultimum; 
Phytophthora species, such as, for example, Phytophthora infestans; 
Pseudoperonospora species, such as, for example, Pseudoperonospora humuli or Pseudoperonospora cubensis; 
Plasmopara species, such as, for example, Plasmopara viticola; 
Bremia species, such as, for example, Bremia lactucae, 
Peronospora species, such as, for example, Peronospora pisi or P. brassicae; 
Erysiphe species, such as, for example, Erysiphe graminis; 
Sphaerotheca species, such as, for example, Sphaerotheca fuliginea. 
Podosphaera species, such as, for example, Podosphaera leucotricha; 
Venturia species, such as, for example, Venturia inaequalis; 
Pyrenophora species, such as, for example, Pyrenophora teres or P. graminea (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Cochliobolus species, such as, for example, Cochliobolus sativus (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Uromyces species, such as, for example, Uromyces appendiculatus; 
Puccinia species, such as, for example, Puccinia recondita; 
Sclerotinia species, such as, for example, Sclerotinia sclerotiorum 
Tilletia species, such as, for example, Tilletia caries; 
Ustilago species, such as, for example, Ustilago nuda or Ustilago avenae; 
Pellicularia species, such as, for example, Pellicularia sasakii; 
Pyricularia species, such as, for example, Pyricularia oryzae; 
Fusarium species, such as, for example, Fusarium culmorum; 
Botrytis species, such as, for example, Botrytis cinerea; 
Septoria species, such as, for example, Septoria nodorum; 
Leptosphaeria species, such as, for example, Leptosphaeria nodorum; 
Cercospora species, such as, for example, Cercospora canescens; 
Alternaria species, such as, for example, Alternaria brassicae; and
Pseudocercosporella species, such as, for example, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides. 
The fact that the active compounds are well tolerated by plants at the concentrations required for controlling plant diseases permits the treatment of aerial parts of plants, of propagation stock and seeds, and of the soil.
The active compounds according to the invention can be employed particularly successfully for controlling cereal diseases, such as, for example, against Erysiphe species, Puccinia species, Fusarium species and Pyrenophora species, diseases in viticulture and fruit and vegetable growing, such as, for example, against Venturia, Sphaerotheca and Plasmopara species, Phytophthora species, or rice diseases, such as, for example, against Pyricularia species. Other cereal diseases, such as, for example, Septoria, Pyrenophora or Cochliobolus species, are also controlled succesfully. Furthermore, the compounds according to the invention may also be employed to increase the yield of crops.
Depending on their particular physical and/or chemical properties, the active compounds can be converted to the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols and microencapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, and ULV cool and warm fogging formulations.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is, liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam formers. In the case of the use of water as an extender, organic solvents can, for example, also be used as auxiliary solvents. Essentially, the following are suitable as liquid solvents: aromatics such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, alcohols such as butanol or glycol and their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulphoxide, or else water. Liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are to be understood as meaning liquids which are gaseous at standard temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants such as halogenated hydrocarbons, or else butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Suitable solid carriers are: for example ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates. Suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, or else synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks. Suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates, or else protein hydrolysates. Suitable dispersants are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, or else natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colourants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as such or in their formulations also mixed with known fungicides, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides or insecticides in order thus, for example, to widen the spectrum of action or to prevent development of resistance. In many cases, synergistic effects are achieved, i.e. the activity of the mixture exceeds the activity of the individual components.
Examples of co-components in mixtures are the following compounds:
Fungicides:
aldimorph, ampropylfos, ampropylfos potassium, andoprim, anilazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin, benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, benzamacril, benzamacril-isobutyl, bialaphos, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate, calcium polysulphide, capsimycin, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, carvon, quinomethionate, chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazole, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, clozylacon, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprodinil, cyprofuram, debacarb, dichlorophen, diclobutrazole, diclofluanid, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon, edifenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole, famoxadon, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferirnzone, fluazinam, flumetover, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flurprimidol, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fosetyl-sodium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furametpyr, furcarbonil, furconazole, furconazole-cis, furmecyclox, guazatine, hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazole, imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iminoctadine albesilate, iminoctadine triacetate, iodocarb, ipconazole, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, irumarnmycin, isoprothiolane, isovaledione, kasugamycin, kresoxim-methyl, copper preparations, such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture, mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, meferimzone, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metomeclarn, metsulfovax, mildiomycin, myclobutanil, myclozolin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbarnate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol, ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxolinic acid, oxycarboxim, oxyfenthiin, paclobutrazole, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, pimaricin, piperalin, polyoxin, polyoxorim, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propanosine-sodiurn, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur, quinconazole, quintozene (PCNB), sulphur and sulphur preparations, tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetcyclasis, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thifluzamide, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tioxymid, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutil, triazoxide, trichlamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole, uniconazole, validamycin A, vinclozolin, viniconazole, zarilamide, zineb, ziram and also
Dagger G,
OK-8705,
OK-8801,
xcex1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-xcex2-(2-phenoxyethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-fluoro-xcex2-propyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-methoxy-xcex1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(5-methyl-1,3-dioxan-5-yl)-xcex2-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methylene]-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
(5RS,6RS)-6-hydroxy-2,2,7,7-tetramethyl-5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-3-octanone,
(E)-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-2-phenoxy-phenylacetaide, 1-isopropyl {2-methyl-1-[[[1-(4-methylphenyl)-ethyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-propyl}-carbamate,
1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)ethanone-O-(phenylmethyl)-oxime,
1-(2-methyl-1-naphthalenyl)-1H-pyrrol-2,5-dione,
1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-(2-propenyl)-2,5-pyrrolidindione,
1-[(diiodomethyl)-sulphonyl]-4-methyl-benzene,
1-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-methyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-[[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyloxiranyl]-methyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
1-[1-[2-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-methoxy]-phenyl]-ethenyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-methyl-5-nonyl-2-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyrrolidinole,
2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide,
2,2-dichloro-N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-ethyl]-1-ethyl-3-methyl-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
2,6-dichloro-5-(methylthio)-4-pyrimidinyl-thiocyanate,
2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide,
2,6-dichloro-N-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methyl]-benzamide,
2-(2,3,3-triiodo-2-propenyl)-2H-tetrazole,
2-[(1-methylethyl)sulphonyl]-5-(trichloromethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazole,
2-[[6-deoxy-4-O-(4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glycopyranosyl)-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl]-amino]-4-methoxy-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine-5-carbonitrile,
2-aminobutane,
2-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)-pentanedinitrile,
2-chloro-N-(2,3-dihydro-1,1,3-trimethyl-1H-inden-4-yl)-3-pyridinecarboxamide,
2-chloro-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(isothiocyanatomethyl)-acetamide,
2-phenylphenol (OPP),
3,4-dichloro-1-[4-(difluoromethoxy)-phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2,5-dione,
3,5-dichloro-N-[cyano-[(1-methyl-2-propynyl)-oxy]-methyl]-benzamide,
3-(1,1-dimethylpropyl-1-oxo-1H-indene-2-carbonitrile,
3-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-ethoxy-3-isoxazolidinyl]-pyridine,
4-chloro-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-imidazole-1-sulphonamide,
4-methyl-tetrazolo[1,5-a]quinazolin-5(4H)-one,
8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane-2-methanamine,
8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate,
9H-xanthene-2-[(phenylamino)-carbonyl]-9-carboxylic hydrazide,
bis-(1-methylethyl)-3-methyl4-[(3-methylbenzoyl)oxy]-2,5-thiophenedicarboxylate,
cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-cycloheptanol,
cis-4-[3-[4-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)-phenyl-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-dimethyl-morpholine hydrochloride,
ethyl [(4-chlorophenyl)-azo]-cyanoacetate,
potassium bicarbonate,
methanetetrathiol, methane sodium salt,
methyl 1-(2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-1H-inden-1-yl)-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylate,
methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(5-isoxazolylcarbonyl)-DL-alaninate,
methyl N-(chloroacetyl)-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-DL-alaninate,
N-(2,3-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methyl-cyclohexanecarboxamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-furanyl)-acetamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-thienyl)-acetamide,
N-(2-chloro-4-nitrophenyl)-4-methyl-3-nitro-benzenesulphonamide,
N-(4-cyclohexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinamine,
N-(4-hexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinamine,
N-(5-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)-acetamide,
N-(6-methoxy)-3-pyridinyl)-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
N-[2,2,2-trichloro-1-[(chloroacetyl)-amino]-ethyl]-benzamide,
N-[3-chloro-4,5-bis(2-propinyloxy)-phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methoxy-methanimidamide,
N-formyl-N-hydroxy-DL-alanine-mono-sodium salt,
O,O-diethyl [2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate,
O-methyl S-phenyl phenylpropylphosphoramidothioate,
S-methyl 1,2,3-benzothiadiazole-7-carbothioate,
spiro[2H]-1-benzopyrane-2,1xe2x80x2(3xe2x80x2H)-isobenzofuran]-3xe2x80x2-one,
Bactericides:
bromopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/Acaricides/Nematicides:
abamectin, acephate, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin, Bacillus thuringiensis, 4-bromo-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(ethoxymethyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrrole-3-carbonitrile, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, betacyfluthrin, bifenthrin, BPMC, brofenprox, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butocarboxin, butylpyridaben, cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenapyr, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, N-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)-methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-cyano-N-methyl-ethanimidamide, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, cis-resmethrin, clocythrin, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine, deltamethrin, demeton M, demeton S, demeton S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlofenthion, dichlorvos, dicliphos, dicrotophos, diethion, diflubenzuron, dimethoate, dimethylvinphos, dioxathion, disulfoton, edifenphos, emamectin, esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethofenprox, ethoprophos, etrimphos, fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenobucarb, fenothiocarb, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyroximate, fenthion, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, fluazuron, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flufenprox, fluvalinate, fonophos, formothion, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb, HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox, imidacloprid, iprobenfos, isazophos, isofenphos, isoprocarb, isoxathion, ivermectin, lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron, malathion, mecarbam, mervinphos, mesulfenphos, metaldehyde, methacrifos, methamidophos, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, metolcarb, milbemectin, monocrotophos, moxidectin, naled, NC 184, nitenpyram, omethoate, oxamyl, oxydemethon M, oxydeprofos, parathion A, parathion M, pernethrin, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos M, pirimiphos A, profenofos, promecarb, propaphos, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoate, pymetrozin, pyrachlophos, pyridaphenthion, pyresmethrin, pyrethrunm, pyridaben, pyrimidifen, pyriproxifen, quinalphos, salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, sulfotep, sulprofos, tebufenozide, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, terbam, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiafenox, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thiomethon, thionazin, thuringiensin, tralomethrin, triarathen, triazophos, triazuron, trichiorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb, vamidothion, XMC, xylylcarb, zetamethrin.
It is also possible to admix other known active compounds, such as herbicides, fertilizers and growth regulators.
The active compounds can be used as such or in the form of their commercial formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, wettable powders, pastes, soluble powders, dusts and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by pouring, spraying, atomizing, broadcasting, foaming, brushing-on and the like. It is further possible to apply the active compounds by the ultra-low volume method or to inject the preparation of active compound, or the active compound itself, into the soil. The seeds of the plants can also be treated.
In the treatment of parts of plants, the active compound concentrations in the use forms can be varied within a substantial range. They are, in general, between 1 and 0.0001% by weight, preferably between 0.5 and 0.001% by weight.
In the treatment of seed, amounts of active compound of from 0.001 to 50 g, preferably 0.01 to 10 g, are generally required per kilogram of seed.
In the treatment of the soil, active compound concentrations of from 0.00001 to 0.1% by weight, preferably from 0.0001 to 0.02% by weight, are required at the site of action.